The Fight for Survival
by WTF123
Summary: Horrified didn't even begin to cover what I felt when it happened. It started like it was any other day, with me and my friends in the Great Valley. But then, when the Bright Circle was at it's highest point... they hit. No one saw it coming. No one could prevent it. No one could stop it. And no one was sure if anybody could even survive it.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own either The Land Before Time or War of the Worlds. They belong to Universal Studios and H.G Wells Respectively. With that out of the way, let's begin. . . .**_

Horrified didn't even begin to cover what I felt when it happened.

It started like it was any other day, with me and my friends in the Great Valley. But then, when the Bright Circle was at it's highest point... _they_ hit. No one saw it coming. No one could prevent it. No one could stop it. And no one was sure if anybody could even survive it.

To this day, I'm not sure what they were, or why they had to kill so many dinosaurs. But because they killed so many, most seem to refer to them simply as the Demons, because that's what they were... demonic. I don't know if any of my childhood friends are even still alive after what the Demons did.

I don't know what the worst thing about them was. Whether it was their shape, their huge size, or the fact that they nearly killed us all. But looking back on it, I think I know what scared me the most... that sound. The sound that they made was so horrific and demonic, that every time I heard it, it felt like my blood had turned to ice. That sound... The sound that they made was worse than the most terrible sharptooth sound that I had ever heard, and I'll never forget it, but for all of the wrong reasons.

The day that they attacked, everyone lost everything. My friends had their families killed, the Great Valley was obliterated. But personally, my greatest loss was the death of my Grandparents. The two longnecks that had raised me ever since my mother was murdered... gone. They were killed along with anyone else who couldn't outrun the demons. I didn't even have enough time to say I loved them one last time. To this day, I still remember the last things they said to me...

_"Run Littlefoot! Run, and don't look back!..."_

...The story I'm about to tell you is without a doubt, the absolute most desperate experience of my life. I lost everything on my way to escaping the demons, but at the same time, I had gained so much as well. But the one thing that I gained along the way, is still the most valuable. The thing I gained is something that I would fight for, will protect... and would _die_ for. And thankfully, that thing, or should I say _feeling_ is what I still have that now...

_Love_...

**Sorry this chapter's a little short, but the next one will be longer. So as you can tell, this is Littlefoot's point of view on how the War of the Worlds and the Demons destroyed everything he had, and how he survived the ordeal. This is my first attempt at writing a story from a first person point of view, so please don't leave any harsh reviews here. However, I will appreciate any constructive criticism you might have, so if there's any errors or spelling mistakes here, don't hesitate to point them out.**

**With that in mind, let's move on to The Fight for Survival . . **


	2. An Unexpected Journey

**Chapter I: An Unexpected Journey**

After our hasty escape from the valley, Ali and I had no idea where to go. We had been together for years after her heard moved into the Valley for good. In fact, we were just about ready to start a family at the time they hit. I had just barely managed to save her from death during the attack, but we both had to watch her mother die right before our eyes. She didn't even have time to say goodbye to her daughter before she was vaporized. And when we started moving through the Mysterious beyond, she was scarred. And frankly, I sort of was, too. She was the closest thing I had to a mother besides my own grandmother, and to see her die had briefly brought back terrible memories for me.

Anyway, by the time we got out of the valley, the bright circle was setting in the distance. The Mysterious Beyond seemed different after the attack. It seemed much more empty and lifeless, not a sharptooth in sight. The sound of the wind softly howling across the land with not a soul in sight is something I'll never forget. Ali was just as frightened by it as I was. Like I said, we didn't know where to go at first. Ali wanted to take shelter on the island Chomper and his parents lived, but we ruled that out since the land-bridge that connected it with the land had been destroyed long ago. She asked where I thought we should hide, and at that moment, I had it. The only place I knew we could count on, with the one person I knew we could trust to keep us safe:

_Dad._

The last time he came to the valley, Ali and I were about a year away from being together. My adoptive bother Shorty was with him. He teased me about having a girlfriend at first, but in the long run he was happy for the two of us. My father, who was still the leader of his heard, was as supportive of the situation as any father would be expected to be. He said that if we ever needed him, he would be at a place he called Sunset Valley, which was apparently a far distance from the Great Valley. He didn't describe it to vividly, but he told us that its beauty and safety rivaled that of the Great Valley, with mountain barriers that have yet to fail at keeping sharpteeth at bay. When I asked him where this place was, he said that it would be found where the sun touched the land at sunset, hence the name.

I told Ali about my idea, and she seemed enthusiastic about it. It was a place we could settle down and start our family as long as we survive. By then, the sun was already setting, so that gave us a start on what direction to go. We set out across the seemingly infinite desert spreading across all directions. The stars were already beginning to show, so we didn't have much time before we'd lose our trail. Not to mention, we had no way of knowing where the other demons were, or when they'd find us. That was my biggest fear at the time: That the demons would find and kill us before we could find my father. And as we continued to tread across the expansive desert, it dawned on me that they could've gotten to Sunset Valley as well. What if my father was dead? What if they got to him?

I didn't know if my father was still alive, let alone still in Sunset Valley. I didn't know if I had a brother anymore. But that was my hope, that we could somehow find them, or they us. It was hope that kept us going. But the journey ahead would be a long and hard one, one that I wasn't even sure we could survive. For all we knew, we were walking straight towards our deaths. . . .


End file.
